Cyril
'Approval:' 1/10/15 7 feats bori v3.2 'Appearance and Personality' Cyril had thick blonde hair and is relatively tall for the naruto world. He's a pretty easygoing guy. Always eager to make new friends. Never had any problems in life. He is very analytical about situations he is in and people he meets. He likes to think before he makes an action. He looks up to Rock Lee because he was a great ninja and that he was hardworking. He wants to become the greatest Cloud ninja ever. 'Stats' (Total:58) ' '''Strength: 11 ' 'Speed: 11 ' 'Chakra Levels: 6 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 14 ' '''CP:60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Item Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Sealing specialist ' 'Chunin: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Jonin: N/A (Kenjutsu) ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 7 Banked feats: # Seal: Explosion - An explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. (10 CP) # Extra Equipment - The user will get +12EP to spend in the Equipment Store # Chakra Chains - After activating the jutsu, a seal on the user's chest sends out 4 chains to bind a target a short distance away. The longer the chains, the weaker the hold. The shorter the chains, the stronger the hold. Each chain can be 20 feet in length but individual chains can be sacrificed for an additional 10 feet each (1 long chain is 90 feet) as well as strengthening the other chains. (10 CP, 5 CP upkeep) # Fire Arrow Rain - The user throws a seal in the air that launches down a barrage of flaming arrows on the user's opponents. (10 CP) # Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. [20cp, heals 2x amount put into it. # Yin Seal(1) - Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (Restores 30CP) # +6 Stats Equipment *(2) Thread *(4) Explosive Tag *(3) Chakra Pill *(4) Medium Armor *(3) Set of Senbon *(6) Chakra Conducting Sword Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 21000 * Ryo left: 21000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 42' *'Banked:10' *0'/12' *'Reset Day: ' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 1 ' '''Time_To_Save_Her (4qp, 2000ryo) C-Rank: 5 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Escaping_the_Tomb_of_Yawgmoth (3qp, 1500ryo)' ' Spoopy_Santa (3qp, 1500ryo) Back_to_the_Basics! (2qp, 1000ryo) Cursed_Game (4qp, 2000ryo) Drug_Ring_Part_One (4qp, 2000ryo) D-Rank: 9 silence_of_the_fallen_leaves (1qp, 500ryo) 01/9/15 new_years_party_anyone (1qp, 500ryo) 01/2/15 azy_sunday_anyone (5qp, 2500ryo) 01/1/15 quietly_enter_jared (2qp, 1000ryo) 12/25/15 super_spar_style_jared_and_any_spectators (4qp, 2000ryo) ' 'in_the_right_place_at_the_right_time_rp_cyril/ (4qp, 2000ryo) an_unexpected_adventure_anyone/ (1qp, 500ryo) slow_day_anyone/ (3qp, 1500ryo) practice_makes_improvement_anyone (1qp, 500ryo) Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Cyril was born into a noble family in Kumogakure. He was trained by his father and was a decent ninja. He never had any real goals in life except to live it as best as he could. When he isn't doing missions for his village he is wandering the world and training to become a better ninja. Genin: Cyril had traveled to most of the major villages by now. He still wants to explore the world. Cyril is still finding more about himself and the world everyday. Cyril has almost made some friends and even a combat partner named Artorias. He also finally went on some missions so he's getting a better understanding of what it means to be a ninja. Chunin: Cyril has now become a better ninja for himself and others. He decided that his goal in life would be to improve the quality of life in the Cloud Village and to also improve its relations with the other village. He has also learned medical ninjutsu which saved him and his allies a handful of times. Category:Character